Few parents know enough to select appropriate addiction treatment for their adolescents and there are few unbiased resources to help them. In this context, accurate comparative data on the nature and number of evidence based clinical practices (EBPs) available within community treatment programs could be important information for parents to decide about where to get care. Consistent with the "translational research to provide evidence based tools for parents" theme of the Center, Project 2 will develop and test a practical method to measure EBPs within 20 adolescent treatment programs in Philadelphia. This will ultimately lead to the development of an accessible (internet). Consumer Guide for parents and other purchasers. We ultimately hope to develop an exportable version that can be disseminated to other cities. The work will be conducted in three stages, over 60 months. Stage 1 (9 months) will update adolescent EBPs from a systematic review of the literature and develop two interviews to measure the quality features (EBPs) available (Director Interview) - and actually provided (Patient Interview) within adolescent treatment programs. Stage 2 (39 months) will test the concurrent validity of the two new interviews against patient-level measures of functional status during treatment. To determine the predictive validity of these interviews, we relate the original interviews to standard program performance measures collected on a second sample of patients admitted to the same programs, six months later. Stage 3 (12 months) will work with our Parent Advisory Board and our communications group from the Partnership to: a) develop a useful and accessible web-based presentation of the Consumer Guide;and b) assess its utilization and value to target audiences of parents and other purchasers. Web activity (visits, time at site, downloads) and qualitative interviews with parents and referral sources will provide measures of consumer value.